It All Started with a Rose
by Princess Kayla
Summary: For a very young Mamoru, the new year began tragically, but a sweet girl with a simple rose brought the gift of hope. As the years went by, Mamoru realized that the sweet young girl brought more than just hope; she brought his life meaning. This is the story of how a rose started it all. (No Sailor Scouts or Silver Millennium) [REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED]
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the Author:**

It's been a year since I've updated my page because I gave birth to my very first child! And, life as a new mom with a newborn changed EVERYTHING for me, but I love it! So, obviously, I've been busy.

I've decided to take a break from "If There Be Light, Then There Be Darkness" to work on something a little lighter. This story came to me as I was up late, rocking my baby boy. It has more of a "Crossroads in Life" feel - meaning alternate reality (no Sailor Scouts or Silver Millennium).

This story was inspired by the scene in "Sailor Moon R: The Movie" where Usagi gives Mamoru a rose. So, let's begin...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **It All Started with a Rose**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter One**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 _JANUARY_

The drums were so loud, but it wasn't a sound; it was a pounding inside. My head throbbed with beats of pain. Eyes clenched, with difficulty, I lifted my hand to my forehead and felt cloth. 'What's this?' I thought confused.

"No, no," came a voice, "don't pull at it."

With stinging discomfort, I opened my eyes. They burned, causing them to immediately water. Everything was blurry, both physically and mentally. 'Where am I?'

"There you go. That's it. Open your eyes," the voice said again.

Slowly, my vision came into focus, and I looked up to see a woman leaning over me. "Who...are...you?" The words came out ragged; my throat was so dry.

"My name is Nurse Suzuki. I've been taking of you," she touched my forehead gently, "You have a nasty cut on your head, so don't pull at this bandage, okay?"

"I'm...in the," I coughed, "hospital?"

"Here now." She lifted my back up slightly and brought a cup to my lips, "Take a sip."

Awkwardly, I tried to take a drink. Even though most of it drizzled out the corners of my mouth, the water that touched my tongue and slid down the back of my throat was overwhelmingly refreshing.

As she drew the cup away, she dabbed the water from my chin with a soft rag. I rested back. "Thank you." This time the words came out easier.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked me.

Blinking, I looked around the room. Even though I knew this was an average hospital room, I didn't recognize anything. I shook my head 'no,' instantly regretting the movement.

She nodded, "Okay. I'm going to go get your doctor. I'll be right back."

After she left, I lifted my left hand to see tape holding an IV in place. To the side of my bed were machines, monitoring my heart rate with endless beeping. I recognized everything from the many times I visited my mom and dad while they were at work.

A sense of fear fell over me. "Mom...dad..." I tried to lean up and look around. My room was empty. 'Where are they?'

Suddenly, Nurse Suzuki returned with a man dressed in a white lab coat, one similar to my dad's. "Hello there, do you remember me? I'm Dr. Ito. I work with your father."

Studying his face for a moment, I realized that I did recognize him. I nodded my head 'yes' and he grinned. "That's good. I'm so glad to see you awake," he said as he came to my side. "I know you are hurting and probably really confused. I want to ask you some questions. Is that okay?" I nodded again and he smiled. "Good." He glanced down at a clipboard in his hand, "Okay, can you tell me your name?"

"Chiba Mamoru," I replied.

"Yes," he seemed pleased. "How old are you?"

"Eight," I answered.

He wrote something on the clipboard, "Very good." He reached up and touched the IV bag. "Can you tell me what hurts?"

"My head and my arm," I cringed as I tried to lift my right arm.

He frowned, "That's expected. You bruised your shoulder very badly, but it isn't broken. However, your head was cut open when you hit it. There are four stitches. You are going to have to relax. I'm going to give you some medicine to help."

"What happened?" I asked, trying to figure out how exactly I had hit my head.

A deeper frown came to the doctor's face, "What was the last thing you remember?"

'The last thing I remember...' I tried to think as hard as I could. My memories were hazy, but images began to come to mind. "We were late going home from the New Years party..." Dr. Ito encouraged me to continue. "It was raining and really cold. Mom was worried about ice..." I paused as scarier images came to mind, "Dad was driving, but..."

Silently, I let my thoughts continue. There had been a bright light; my whole body was pulled to the right really quick. My head hit the window... That was it.

"You were in a car accident, Mamoru," Dr. Ito confirmed, "The roads had gotten really slippery from the ice and another truck hit your car. That's when you got hurt."

The beeping on the heart monitor sped up rapidly. "My mom and dad?! Where are they?!"

Nurse Suzuki placed a hand on my leg, trying to offer comfort, "Keep calm, Mamoru. Your mom and dad are being taken care of."

"Why aren't they here?" I asked desperately, "What happened to them? Why aren't they here?!"

Nurse Suzuki shushed me sympathetically as Dr. Ito explained, "Mamoru, your mom and dad were hurt badly, but we have lots of doctors and nurses doing everything they can to get them better."

I tried to pull myself up, triggering a wave of pain down my whole body. "Sweetheart, you can't get up," Nurse Suzuki insisted.

"She's right, Mamoru," Dr. Ito agreed, "If you stay still and let your body heal, I will take you to see your parents once we know that it's okay." Relaxing a bit, the beeping slowed. "That's good. Now, we're going to give you some medicine to help you rest."

Nurse Suzuki lifted a syringe to my IV and inserted it into the access point. "There. You will feel better in a minute," she smiled gently.

I let my head sink back into the pillow. An exasperated breath left me as I tried to calm myself. 'How bad are mom and dad?' I wondered fearfully, 'Are they really going to be okay?'

A warmth flowed through me as the medicine began to do its job. Against all my power, my eyes drifted shut.

 **. . . . .**

More than a week went by before I could sit up on my own without the pain in my shoulder and head being unbearable. Even though my body was healing, my anxiety was out of control. After begging for answers every day, Dr. Ito finally presented me with the news I had been waiting for.

"I'm glad to see you sitting up so well," he commented as Nurse Suzuki helped me to get situated in a wheelchair. She hooked my IV bag to the chair, doing her best to not bother my hand.

"I get to go see my mom and dad now?" I asked eagerly.

Dr. Ito pulled a nearby chair next to me and sat down so he could look at me at eye level. He spoke slowly, "I am going to take you to see your parents today, Mamoru, but you need to be prepared for what you see."

I swallowed a hard lump that had formed in my throat.

"Your mother has been put in...a deep sleep," he seemed to be choosing the best words for me to understand. "This sleep has been helping your mother feel better. She is going to be okay, we are just working to help her wake up now."

"But, she's okay?" I wanted him to affirm.

"Yes," he nodded, "But she will not be able to talk to you right now. She's hooked up to more machines than you were, so she may look a little scary, Mamoru, but all of the machines are helping her."

I felt more reassured that she would be okay. "What about my dad?"

Dr. Ito stayed quiet for a couple of moments, and I could tell he was trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he let out a long sigh and said, "Mamoru, your father still isn't doing well. He got hurt really bad, and we are still doing everything we can to help him. But, we can't go in his room. You can see him from a window, though, okay?"

I tried to comprehend everything he was telling me, but I couldn't understand it fully. I couldn't picture what he was going to look like, and that scared me.

"Are you ready?" Nurse Suzuki asked. I nodded a hushed 'yes,' and she pushed me out of the room.

The hallway was emptier than I expected. Just the occasional nurse and doctor here and there with a patient either walking on his or her own or being pushed in a wheelchair like me. We went into an elevator and, silently, Dr. Ito, Nurse Suzuki and I rode up to the next floor.

When the doors opened, this hallway was much busier. So much so, that we had to maneuver ourselves into the pathway. All the motion made me dizzy, so I decided to look down at my lap, seeing only the shoes and wheels of people as they passed.

We made a sharp turn and the bustling sounds of the hallway faded and were replaced by many beeps and buzzing sounds. My wheelchair was brought to a halt next to a bed, and apprehensively, I lifted my head.

She didn't really look like my mom with the tubes in her mouth and bruises all over her face. Her eyes were shut, but there was a slight movement, like she was dreaming. I tried to hold onto that thought. She wasn't forced asleep; she was just dreaming sweet dreams.

Cautiously, I placed my hand on hers. I didn't dare squeeze; I was so afraid to hurt her more. Remaining perfectly still, I just stared at her, wondering if she would wake up any moment.

"See, Mamoru..." I jumped when Nurse Suzuki spoke, even though she was speaking in a whisper. "She is resting, and her body is healing."

"Yes, and we will tell you as soon as she wakes up," Dr. Ito promised.

Nodding, I gradually took my hand away from my mom's and asked, "What about my dad?"

Dr. Ito motioned to Nurse Suzuki, "Let's go see Mr. Chiba now." She began pushing my chair again, out of the room and back into the bustle of the hallway. She pushed me for what felt like forever, until we reached the very end. It was less crowded as she parked me next to a large window. Fighting against the pain in my shoulder, I straightened up and looked inside the room.

There he was. Or at least, I thought that I was looking at my dad. Machines, tubes, and cords surrounded him. His legs were wrapped in bandages and elevated. His left arm was dangling in a sling hanging from the ceiling. If I hadn't known that this was a person, I would have thought I was looking at a robot being built...or torn apart.

"Do you have any questions, Mamoru?" Dr. Ito asked, and I wondered how long I had been staring into the room. "I know how he looks is hard to understand, so I will answer any questions you have."

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay if you don't have any questions right now," Nurse Suzuki stated.

I waited for a minute and then said softly, "I'm okay."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them exchange worried glances, but I didn't say anything.

"Are you ready to go back to your room?" she asked, and I gave a small nod. "Okay," she agreed and turned my wheelchair around.

When we arrived back at my room, Nurse Suzuki helped me back into my bed, and put my IV bag back on its pole. "Now, I'm going to bring you lunch in about an hour, so you just relax."

"Mamoru," Dr. Ito stood at the end of my bed with a supportive smile, "Your father always told me how mature you are. He said you had an old soul." I couldn't make eye contact as he talked about my dad. "But, remember, you can ask for absolutely anything you need. Okay?"

"Yes, I know." I affirmed.

"Good. Now get some rest, and I will check on you later. And, if there are any changes with your parents, I will tell you as soon as possible," he assured.

"Buzz if you need anything," Nurse Suzuki said, and they both left my room.

After seeing my parents like that, so many questions that I didn't dare ask filled my mind, and the ones I kept coming back to were, 'What happens if they die? What will I do?'

 **. . . . .**

The lunch Nurse Suzuki brought me remained uneaten on the table next to my bed. My appetite was nonexistent since visiting my parents. I couldn't nap either; my mind wouldn't let me. I wanted to be out of this room and back with my mom and dad, but I knew Dr. Ito wouldn't let me back to see them until he thought best.

A sliver of light from outside slipped through the curtain and cast a steam of gold up over my face. My eyes watered so I quickly turned away.

'How long has it been since I've looked outside?' I pondered, letting my face turn back into the light. Against all my better judgment and my body's protest, I straightened my back and let my legs swing off the side of the bed. My shoulder burned as I leaned and pulled the rolling IV pole towards myself. Carefully, I stood, balancing myself with the pole. Little by little, I stepped over to the window, combatting against my weak legs.

I pulled back he curtain and waited as my sight adjusted to the outside world. The sun was setting behind the city's buildings. I would have thought it was a summer evening if I didn't note the bit of frost on the trees and at the edges of the puddles on the street. Suddenly, I was cold.

Moving to the window bench, I sat down, with the sun hitting my back. Though I was wishing for heat, I only felt cold, and that cold was filling ever inch of me.

That feeling made me miss my mother's hugs. Whenever I felt alone, her hugs were the best comfort. There in that empty hospital room, I longed for that comfort more than anything.

A wave of emotion hit me. All of those thoughts and worries turned into overwhelming sadness; I had never felt so alone. My eyes burned again, but this time from the tears that slipped down my cheeks. My dad had always encouraged that Chiba men were strong and in control of their emotions. Realizing that I was not in control made the tears come harder. I covered my face in my hands.

Gratefully, I let imagination send warmth to comfort me, like a soft blanket covering my lap. A strange sense of peace came over me.

"It's okay. Don't cry." I jerked from surprise and looked down to see a head, covered in golden hair, was resting on my lap. "Don't cry; I'm here," a little voice said.

Realizing this was not my imagination, I asked, "Who are you?"

The head raised and up turned the face of a young girl. Her eyes were a bright blue, and they weren't bright because of the sunlight hitting them; it was like a light was flowing out of her. She gave me a sweet smile, "I'm Usagi. Who are you?"

"Mamoru," I replied.

"Don't cry, okay? I'm here," she said with a resolve that everything truly was 'okay.'

I looked around at the rest of the empty room, "Where did you come from?"

"My mommy is having a baby today," she explained, "and I went to get her these." She revealed a small bouquet of red roses. "They're pretty, right?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"I'm going to have a baby brother," she continued with a grin, "I'm going to take good care of him." Glancing around, a confused expression covered her face, "Where is your mommy and daddy?"

"They're..." I paused and chose the word, "...sick."

"I'm sorry," she frowned, "Is that why you're crying?" Wiping my face harshly, I shrugged, not wanting to answer. She lifted her small hand and gently touched the bandage on my head, "Are you hurt?"

Staying still, I answered, "Just a little."

"Come here," she motioned for me to lean down. I did so as she stepped up on her tippy toes. My eyes widened as she gave a quick kiss on my head. "There," she smiled proudly as she moved away, "All better."

Not sure what to do, I gave a simple, "Thank you."

"Tsukino Usagi?" We both jumped as a nurse came into the room. "Little girl, are you Tsukino Usagi?" The girl nodded and the nurse sighed with relief. She leaned back out the door, "She's in here."

Quickly, a man entered the room and went straight to the little girl. "Usagi, you know you are never to leave my side like that," he leaned down to her level and touched her face, obviously more relieved than angry.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she tucked her face sheepishly.

Her dad turned to me and apologized, "I'm sorry if she was bothering you."

I disagreed, "She wasn't."

"Well, thank you," he smiled appreciatively. He took his daughter's hand and stood up. "We need to hurry back now. It's time for you to meet your new baby brother."

Her face lit up and she jumped with happiness. However, as he led her out of the room, she let go of his hand and came back to me. "Here," she extended one of the red roses to me, "it's a present."

"For me?" I asked with surprise.

"Yes," she laughed, "To get well soon."

Carefully, I took the single rose. It smelled so fresh and sweet, bringing a bit of life into the room. Just like this little girl.

She hurried to her dad's side and waved back at me, "See you again, Mamo!"

I waved slightly as they left and felt a smile pull at my lips. She said 'See you again!' as if there was no doubt in her mind.

Touching the soft petal, I knew that I would probably never see her - Usagi - again, but I would now treasure roses forever. With this rose and the memory of her bright blue eyes, I felt a sense of hope.

"Mamoru, how did you get out of bed?" Nurse Suzuki startled me as she came into the room. "Never mind," she brushed that question aside and smiled, "I have news. Your mother is awake and doing so much better."

I placed the rose against my chest, over my heart. There it was. Hope.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

More to come; as soon as possible. Pardon any grammatical errors and please send me encouraging reviews. - With love, Kayla -


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the Author:**

It's very helpful to get reviews from you all, but when you submit one, please don't send a plot question like, "Will Usagi and Mamoru fall in love?" I will not respond to those questions because I do not want to give plot points away. So, if and when you do, please review with constructive criticism or words of encouragement. Thank you so much for reading my new story.

Since this is a fanfiction, I obviously have free reign on the direction to take with the characters. So, Mamoru's family situation is going to be different.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **It All Started with a Rose**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter Two**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 _MARCH_

The driver pulled down the door on the back of moving truck, letting it latch with a loud slam. The last of the boxes remained on the curb, ready to be carried into our new home.

"Thank you for your help," my mom signed the delivery slip and handed it back to the driver.

"Do you need any help with these?" the man gestured to the boxes.

She shook her head, "No, we can manage. Thank you."

"Okay. Have a nice day," he tilted his cap with a nod and returned to his truck.

After he drove away, my mom put her hands on her hips and gave a determined, "Alright, let's tackle this." Looking at her, I would have never guessed that she had been in a car accident. Besides getting winded a little bit, she was back to normal health. However, in my eyes, I still worried that she would collapse at any moment. The image of her lying there helpless in the hospital would not leave me.

"Mamoru, can you grab that one?" she pointed to one of the larger ones marked 'kitchen,' knowing that I was stronger than her to carry it.

"Yes," I replied and quickly went to work. I lifted the box, hiding that it truly was heavy, and walked up the ramp into the house. There were boxes everywhere - some unpacked, some still waiting. I maneuvered around them and the furniture, still waiting to be arranged, and went into our kitchen.

"Just set that one on the counter!" my mom hollered as she walked down the hall with another box. Our counters were lower than those in our old apartment, so I was able to set the box down easily.

"I'm going to get another one!" I shouted as I hurried out of the house back to the remaining stack. Leaning down, I searched through them for one that would probably be too heavy for my mom.

"Mamo?!" I jumped and turned to see a little girl running towards me. Not just any little girl - the same blonde headed one from the hospital hopped to a stop in front of me. "Hi, Mamo!" she yelled with a happy voice.

Standing up straight, I was so surprised that all I could manage was a simple, "Hello."

"Usagi, you have to wait for me," a woman, pushing a stroller, came up behind her. "I'm sorry," she said with a little embarrassment, "I hope my daughter didn't startle you."

I shook my head, "It's fine."

The outgoing, little girl reached up, brushed my hair off my forehead and touched the scar that remained from the accident. She met my eyes with seriousness, "You're all better now?" Not thinking to move away, I nodded. She grinned, "Good!"

"Usagi, leave the boy alone," the lady scolded.

She looked me over and then turned back to her daughter, "Do you know each other?"

"Kind of," I responded with a shrug, "We met at the hospital."

"The hospital?" She looked puzzled, but then had an 'ah-ha' expression. "Oh! Usagi, is the boy you met while I was having the baby?" she asked.

"Yep! This is Mamo!" she happily confirmed.

"Chiba Mamoru," I corrected gently, dipping my head respect.

"Nice to meet you, Chiba Mamoru. My name is Tsukino Ikuko, and this is Tsukino Usagi," she touched her daughter's head, lovingly.

"Call me 'Usagi,'" she grinned, "Okay, Mamo?"

"Usagi, be polite," Mrs. Tsukino disciplined.

"It's okay," I said. Even though I had never been called 'Mamo' before, this little girl - Usagi - didn't bother me by doing so. "I don't mind." Mrs. Tsukino gave me a look of gratitude.

"What are you doing, Mamo?" Usagi stepped over to the boxes. "What are these?"

"My family is moving in," I pointed to the house behind me, "This is our stuff."

"Welcome to the neighborhood," Mrs. Ikuko smiled, "We live a few houses down the street."

"Mamoru?" My mother called my name as she joined us outside. When she noticed the Tsukinos, she came to my side. "Hello," she bowed her head in greeting, "I'm Chiba Nozomi."

"Tsukino Ikuko," she returned the greeting, "Welcome to Azabu-Juuban."

"Thank you," my mom replied, "It's nice to meet you."

"My daughter seems to have met your son at the hospital back in January," Mrs. Tsukino explained, "I was giving birth to my son, Shingo, at the time." She joyfully, turned the stroller to reveal a cooing baby boy.

"He's adorable," my mother commented. She turned to me, "I didn't know you met someone at the hospital."

Before I could reply, Usagi jumped in, "Mamo is my friend."

My eyes widened at her statement. Truth be told, I didn't have many friends, especially now that we left our previous home, which in turn caused me to no longer attend my old school. So, to hear Usagi, who was pretty much a stranger to me, claim me as a friend left me astonished.

"Aren't you sweet," my mother commented to the very outgoing, young girl.

"Do you need help with your things?" Mrs. Tsukino asked as she gestured to the boxes, "We'd be more than happy to help."

My mother threw her hands up in a soft protest, "I couldn't possibly ask that of you. It's a beautiful day, and you are obviously on a walk with your children."

"It's really no bother at all. We are on our way back from seeing how long it takes to get to the elementary school from our house," she touched Usagi on the head again, "Usagi will be starting first grade this April at Juuban Municipal Elementary. It's nearby." She pushed the stroller past us, just inside our gate. "At least let us help you get these boxes inside," she insisted.

"Well, thank you," my mom was thankful.

"Hold on!" Usagi ordered as she hurried over to the stroller. For the first time, I noticed the black plush cat she was carrying. She put the toy in the bottom basket, "Luna can't help right now." She rushed back to me and eagerly extended her arms out to me, "I'm ready! Give me one!"

Seeing the determination on her face, I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed a lightweight box and handed it to her. Happily, she took it and raced towards the front door. "Just put it on the green chair," I shouted and let out an uncontrollable laugh.

At that moment, I caught sight of my mom looking at me with a peaceful and incredibly grateful smile. Unexpectedly, heat rose to my cheeks, and I quickly grabbed another box and walked past her into the house.

"Look!" Usagi exclaimed as I came inside. Her hand rested on the edge of the kitchen sink, "I can reach!"

I nodded, "Yes, you can." I set the box on the kitchen table.

"I love your house!" she spun around, her hair whisking around her face. I noted how her golden hair was pulled up into two buns, one on each side of her head, with pigtails hitting just past her chin. I had never seen anyone with that hairstyle before, which was totally suiting for this girl.

I smiled and glanced around, "I guess it's okay." For the first time, I felt pleased with my new home.

"Why is everything so short?" she questioned as she easily reached a light switch.

"That's because this house is made for people who use wheelchairs," my mom said as she set a few boxes down.

"Wheelchairs?" Usagi searched over my mom and then me.

"Mamoru's daddy uses a wheelchair," my mom explained, "He can't walk." Suddenly, I felt sad.

Usagi frowned, "Why?"

"Usagi!" Mrs. Tsukino reprimanded as she followed my mother, holding the baby in one arm and a box in the other. She leaned over and put the box on a nearby side table. "Usagi, do not be so nosey."

My mom held up a hand and smiled, "It's quite alright." She stepped over and bent down in front of Usagi, "We were all in a car accident, but Mamoru's daddy was hurt very badly."

Usagi was frowning deeply, and for some reason, I felt compelled to make her happier, "My dad is better now, but he can't walk, so this house is good for him." I mimicked her and touched the light switch, "Having things low like this help him; he can reach things while sitting in his chair. That's really neat, isn't it?" Gradually, Usagi smiled, and my heart felt lighter.

Standing up, my mom gave my shoulder a soft squeeze. "You must have met Mamoru while we were getting better in the hospital." She turned to Mrs. Tsukino. "We actually used to live in an apartment near the hospital, but husband needs a lot of help, so moving here was the best option."

"Well, we are just down the street, so we can help anyway you need," Mrs. Tsukino offered.

"That is very nice of you. Thank you," my mom responded, appreciatively. Abruptly, the baby began to cry, and my mom smiled, "But, right now, I think someone else needs you much more."

Mrs. Tsukino shushed her baby gently, and nodded sympathetically, "I think you're right. He's getting hungry." She extended her free hand to Usagi, "Come on now; let's get going."

Usagi took her hand, and they followed us as we escorted them out of the house. Mrs. Tsukino placed her baby in the stroller, even though he protested. "It's okay; it's okay," she whispered to him.

"I will come back soon, Mamo," Usagi said matter-of-factly.

"Nice to have met you," my mom said as they waved and headed down the sidewalk. Once they were gone, she bent down next to the door and picked up a box, "This is the last one, so let's start putting things away. Your dad will be here Friday." I nodded, anxious to have him home.

 **. . . . .**

"Thank you, son." I pushed my dad's chair into the living room. We had moved him in earlier in the afternoon. He took everything in, "Both of you have done an amazing job at organizing the house. It already feels like home."

My mom smiled, "That's what we were hoping for." She brought my dad a glass of water. "Here you go. Do you need anything else?"

"Just some company," he grinned back, "Tell me everything that's been going on."

"Well, Mamoru has already made a new friend," my mom shared as she sat down on the couch.

"Really?" my dad asked.

I shrugged and sat down in a chair next to him. My mom continued to smile, "Her name is Tsukino Usagi, and she is very sweet. Don't you think, Mamoru?"

Uncontrollably, my face flushed. "I don't know. She's nice."

I noticed them exchange glances. "She a little younger than him, but I think they are going to be at the same school this year," she explained.

"That's good," my dad commented, "It will be nice to already know someone there. I know it's going to be hard starting at a new school, but I know you will..." As my dad reached out to touch my arm, he stiffened with a moan and dropped the glass of water to the ground.

"Dad," I jumped up, but had to contain myself from touching him. My mom had made it clear that we had to be very gentle with him, or we could add to his pain. 'Nerve damage' - she had called it. Along with not being able to walk, my dad was going to suffer from chronic pain for the rest of his life. Seeing him stiffen like this was an example of what to expect when he had a nerve attack.

Swiftly, my mom rushed to his side, a syringe in her hand. I hadn't even realized that she had run and gotten his medicine. She pulled up his sleeve, and quickly but carefully gave him the injection. "This will help, honey. Just give it a moment."

My dad began to breathe in a slow controlled rhythm, until his shoulders relaxed, and he let his arm fall upon his lap. "That's better," he whispered, "thank you." He looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

I shook my head, "You didn't." Glancing down, I noticed the puddle of water. I picked up the glass, "I'll go get a towel." I dashed down the hall to the bathroom to grab a towel. As I was returning to the living room, my parents' voices caused me to stop.

"You have to go back to work soon, and I hate to say this," I could hear the sadness in my dad's voice, "but I am going to need help. If I am here alone with him, I don't know if he would be able to handle this. He is just so young."

I leaned back against the wall; I wondered if it was right for me to listen to this.

"I know," my mom added, "I have already been looking for a home nurse to come during the day while I'm at work and when I am on call." Disappointment filled her tone, "I am so sorry that I can't be here with you all the time."

"Darling, you know one of us has to work, and you love your job," my dad tried to reassure her, "You are the best pediatrician at the hospital, and you are needed there so much more than you are here."

"I will miss seeing you so much when we are on break; it won't feel right at all," I could hear my mom's voice catch - she was fighting her emotions.

"I know, darling. Don't worry. Everything is going to work out," my dad comforted.

They went silent. Lowering the towel to my side, I knew the puddle could wait.

 **. . . . .**

Sunday morning had started out as a quiet one. My dad had done well trough the night. My mom was finishing their bedroom where they made special preparations for my dad, including a bed mimicking one used in the hospital. My dad, being a doctor as well, had good connections that were making his staying home possible.

As I was in my room putting away the last of my belongings, a knock came at the front door. "Mamoru, can you get the door?" my mom called from the back of the house.

"Yes!" I called back and went to answer the knocking. I opened the door to see a man holding three large bento boxes. "Hello, sir," I dipped my head, "How can I help you?"

"Hi!" Usagi surprised me as she jumped out from behind the man's legs.

"So, you're Chiba Mamoru?" I nodded in response to the man's question. He bowed his head, "I'm Usagi's father, Tsukino Kenji."

"Hello," I greeted.

"Yes, hello!" my mom appeared behind me. "I'm Chiba Nozomi, Mamoru's mother." She looked past him.

"My wife couldn't come by today," Mr. Tsukino inferred my mom's inquiry. "Our baby is keeping her awfully busy today."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "He's so noisy!"

My mom couldn't help but smile at Usagi's humorous comment. "Would you like to come in?" she stepped aside to allow entrance.

"We don't want to bother you," Mr. Tsukino said, "We just wanted to drop you off some meals. Moving is a lot of work."

"You're so kind," my mom thankfully took the bento boxes.

"My wife wrote our phone numbers down," he pointed to a sheet of paper taped to the top of the box, "If you need absolutely anything, tell us."

"Thank you." I turned as my father moved his wheelchair to the door. "Nozomi is right; you really are very kind." He extended his hand, "I'm Chiba Takeo."

Mr. Tsukino shook my dad's hand and repeated, "Nice to meet you, I am Tsukino Kenji."

My dad looked at Usagi and smiled, "And you must be the wonderful Usagi."

Her face turned a shade of pink, and she nodded, quietly saying, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," my dad returned her greeting.

"This is my dad," I added.

I could tell the connection was made as Usagi's grin replaced her blush. She stepped forward, "You look like Mamo!"

"Mamo?" my dad looked at me with interested curiosity. It was my turn to blush. I shrugged.

Mr. Tsukino covered a laugh as well and patted Usagi's head, "Let's get back to help your mom. I bet she needs a rest."

"Okay," Usagi took her dad's hand. "Bye, bye!" she waved at us.

"Goodbye; thank you again!" my mom said.

As they walked back to the gate, Mr. Tsukino stopped and turned back to us. "Is your son going to Juuban Municipal Elementary?"

"Yes, he will be in the third grade," my mom answered.

"I will be walking Usagi to school every morning. It's less than a mile away." He pointed down the street. "We would be more than happy if he wanted to walk with us."

"That would be wonderful, right, Mamoru?" my dad asked me.

I looked back at Usagi, her hands motioning for me to agree. And, so I did. "Yes. That would be good."

My response sparked an enthusiastic "Yay!" from the very excited Usagi. "I can't wait!" she exclaimed.

Honestly, I couldn't either.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

More to come; as soon as possible. Pardon any grammatical errors and please send me encouraging reviews. - With love, Kayla -


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the Author:**

This story will take Mamoru and Usagi from childhood to adulthood, building a strong relationship for what they will face.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **It All Started with a Rose**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter Three**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 _APRIL - YEAR 3_

"A new school for both of you, isn't that exciting?" Mr. Tsukino asked as he escorted us to the front of Juuban Elementary. He grinned happily as he bent down to give his daughter a hug. "My big girl, you are going to have so much fun. Do you have Luna?"

I watched as Usagi spun around to reveal the head of a plush black cat sticking out of her backpack. "Right here!" she exclaimed. With eager determination, Usagi tugged the strap of her bag up on her shoulder a bit more, "I'm ready!"

"That's my girl," he lovingly kissed her forehead. He turned to me, "Mamoru, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, sir," I replied and bowed my head in gratitude, "Thank you."

He nodded and pointed to several adults standing near the entrance, "Those are the teachers. See the signs they are holding? Usagi, you need to look for Year 1, and, Mamoru, you need to look for Year 3."

"I can help her find the right teacher," I offered, receiving a grateful smile.

"We can help each other!" Usagi surprised me as she happily grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Mamo!"

"Usagi, your mother will be here to get you both after school," he had to shout because Usagi had swiftly pulled me towards the teachers. "Take good care of each other!" I heard him say from a distance.

Usagi definitely had spunk as she pulled us ahead so we could read all of the signs. Quickly, I saw 'Year 1' and tugged on her hand. "Usagi, that's your teacher," I stated.

"But, where's yours?" she looked around.

Because of our difference in height, I easily looked over her and past some of the other children to see a woman holding 'Year 3.' "Mine's down there," I pointed.

Usagi frowned, "Way over there?"

Her sadness brought an ache inside my heart. I squeezed her hand, "I'm sure I will see you at lunch, okay?" Her frown lifted a bit. "We both have to go meet our teachers now."

"See you later, Mamo," she gave me an unexpected hug and then walked to her teacher. I waited for her to speak to the woman before going in the other direction.

As I approached my teacher, I glanced back at Usagi to see her teacher saying something that clearly made her laugh. It amazed me how much relief I felt as I watched Usagi become more comfortable.

"Young man, can I have you name?" I turned back to my own teacher.

"Chiba Mamoru," I answered.

She looked over the back of the sign and marked something with a pen. "Yes, there you are. Chiba Mamoru, Year 3, Class 2," the teacher tucked the sign to her chest, "Welcome to Juuban Elementary."

 **. . . . .**

"So, how was your first day?" Mrs. Tsukino pushed the stroller as she escorted us back home.

"It was good," Usagi replied, "The best part was lunch!"

Her mom laughed, "Usagi, you always love lunch."

"It's even better because I get to eat with Mamo," Usagi explained.

"You both have lunch at the same time?" Mrs. Tsukino inquired.

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am. There is a very large courtyard where most of the classes can eat at one time."

"Well, isn't that fun!" she commented with a grin. "Tell me more."

That one request opened a door for Usagi to share every bit of her day. From the where she hangs her book bag to the color of her classroom's walls - every detail was so important to her. Honestly, as she shared her enthusiasm, those details ("her book bag on the hook of her desk"..."happy and sunny yellow walls") became just as important to me. "And, there is a big board on the wall that the teacher..."

"Welcome home!" Being so enthralled in Usagi's retelling of the day, I almost tripped when my dad shouted. He waved from his wheelchair, parked at our gate entrance.

Usagi hurried towards him, "Hi!"

"Hello!" he laughed, "You look like you had a good day."

"Yes!" Usagi nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that," he looked at me, "How about you, Mamoru?"

"It was good," I replied, receiving his warm smile.

"I can't wait to hear all about it," he motioned for me, "Let's thank the Tsukino's."

"Yes, thank you," I agreed.

"Our pleasure," Mrs. Tsukino smiled, "My husband will be by at the same time tomorrow morning."

"Wonderful," my dad said gratefully, "You are both so kind."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Usagi," I waved at her.

"Okay! Bye, bye, Mamo!" she waved back and took her mom's hand.

As the headed their way, my dad patted me on the back, "Okay, come on in and tell me all about your classes."

"Do you want me to push...?" I went behind his chair, but he stopped me.

"No, I'm okay," he said as he grabbed both wheels and began to push himself up the ramp to the house. "You better hurry, or I'm going to beat you!" I laughed and hurried in front of him.

 **. . . . .**

 _JUNE - YEAR 3_

The next few months fell into a happy routine. My mom went back to work fulltime, while a home nurse came to check on my dad for a few hours a day. Thankfully, he was adapting well to his new life. He had a way of staying positive through trials, and I hoped to inherit that trait.

Each school day, I waited patiently as Usagi and Mr. Tsukino came to my house. Usagi was a refreshing start to my mornings and a sweet way to head back home. It was fun to hear her endless stories about adventures she had created with her imagination. She also shared silly jokes that really didn't make sense but made us laugh nonetheless. Quickly, I realized that I didn't need to be surprised when Usagi said or did something unexpected.

June 30th brought one of those surprises.

Usagi came towards me, skipping joyfully. "Hi, Mamo!" she waved enthusiastically. "Look! Look!" she pointed at her cat's ears headband, sitting on top of her golden hair. The ears were framed perfectly by her typical double buns. "What do you think?"

"I like them," I smiled.

"Now I look like Luna!" she spun around to show me her cat toy happily, "I got them for my birthday!"

Immediately, I frowned. I didn't know that it was her birthday; I didn't have anything for her. "Today's your birthday?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied and held up seven fingers, "I'm seven today!"

"Happy birthday," I forced a smile, secretly feeling awful for not having a gift.

"Thank you, Mamo!" she took my hand, "Let's go!" She led me onward towards school, not seeming to care that I hadn't prepared for her day. She wasn't selfish - simply carefree.

 **. . . . .**

It was such a nice sunny day, clearly perfect for Usagi's birthday. But, as I waited in the shade of the courtyard tree, our usual spot for lunch, I felt concern when I didn't see her already there like normal.

After several minutes went by, I left our spot to search for her. I walked back to the entrance to the classroom corridor when I heard Usagi's voice. I followed it around the nearby, secluded corner to see two older boys standing in front of her, one holding tightly to her Luna.

"Give her back now!" she demanded.

"Only babies carry around stuffed toys," one of them mocked, "What are you? A baby?" As he started twisting Luna in his hands, the other boy ripped Usagi's headband off her head and threw it on the ground.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled, pushing the boy back and standing firmly between Usagi and them. I don't think I had ever experienced rage before that moment, but seeing Usagi facing a threat sent my blood burning.

The boy smirked, "Oh, the baby has a protector now?" He laughed and twisted Luna even more.

"Give her the toy back now!" I went to grab for it, but the other boy pushed me hard. Before I could do anything, the sound of the stitches ripping apart filled my ears. My eyes widened as Luna fell to pieces on the ground.

"No!" Usagi rushed in front of me. However, instead of going to Luna, she went over to the boy and stomped on his foot with all the strength she could muster. The boy yelped in pain. Next, she kicked the other boy right in his shin sending him crying out in agony. "You both are horrible!" she screamed in rage. She jumped towards them, causing both of them to startle backward. "Don't ever come near me again!" In utter shock, they hurried away, both limping as they went.

Everything went quiet as I stared at Usagi's back; it was tense and her hands were balled into fists. For such a small girl, I would have never predicted her bravery.

Gradually, her shoulders slumped and her hands relaxed as she knelt to the ground and picked up the two pieces of her favorite toy - her friend. She stayed there silently.

I noticed her discarded headband, picked it up and dusted it off. Slowly, I walked around in front of her and knelt down. My breath caught as I took sight of her bloodshot eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Usagi..." I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She cradled her friend to her chest, "Luna..."

Overwhelmed by her despair, the words just sprang from my mouth, "I'll help her, Usagi." Her eyes met mine, full of hope. Immediately, I regretted the words. I honestly had no idea of how to help, but I couldn't stifle the need to make her pain go away.

Gently, I put her headband back on her head and then reached out my hands to take Luna. Carefully, I took the cat plush and helped her as we stood up.

The school bell rang, and I realized that our lunchtime had slipped away from us. So, bellies empty, I took Usagi by the hand and led her back to her classroom.

 **. . . . .**

On the kitchen table, a sewing kit and the pieces of the stuffed animal waited. I had completed all of my schoolwork and the house chores so that nothing else needed to be done. When I heard the door open, I stood up from the table.

"Mamoru?" my mom came into the kitchen, clearly surprised to see me. "It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes, but..." I started.

"What's wrong? Where's your father?" she looked around with concern.

"He's fine. He's asleep," I put her at ease, "I know it's late, and you're probably tired, but I need your help."

She sat her lunch box on the counter and took note of the objects on the table. "Is this for school?"

I shook my head, "No. I need to fix this, but I'm not good at sewing."

"Do we need to do this tonight?" she asked.

I nodded uneasily, "Yes. Tonight."

She lifted the torn stuffed animal and looked it over. She glanced at me and frowned, "This is Usagi's?"

"Yes. Some boys at school tore it apart. I have to fix it for her," I explained.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and sat down. She patted the seat next to her, "Okay, let's get started." With deep gratitude, I sat down with her.

 **. . . . .**

The next morning, I held a gift bag next to my side. When Usagi appeared in the distance, I didn't wait for her to reach me. I went to her and extended the bag to her.

"For me?" she asked with obvious surprise. I nodded 'yes' and eagerly waited as she lifted the stuffed animal out of the bag. After a night of stitching and a couple band-aids on my fingers, the cat plush was back together. "Luna!" she squealed with joy.

"The sewing isn't the best," I stated.

"She's perfect!" Usagi exclaimed.

Mr. Tsukino smiled down at me, "Did you fix her?"

"Yes, with my mom's help," I replied.

Usagi gazed up at me, and tears flowed down her cheeks. With a sudden rush, she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "Thank you so much, Mamo," she cried, "You are my best friend forever and ever!"

Uncontrollably, I smiled and hugged her back. 'I will do my best to make you happy, Usagi,' I thought to myself, 'Forever and ever.'

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

More to come; as soon as possible. Pardon any grammatical errors and please send me encouraging reviews. - With love, Kayla -


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the Author:**

I'm so sorry for the delay. March and April were INCREDIBLY busy for my family and me. I've decided to update with TWO CHAPTERS, so make sure you read both this chapter and then Chapter Five. Thank you so much for your patience.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **It All Started with a Rose**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter Four**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 _AUGUST - YEAR 3_

As we followed behind Mrs. Tsukino and her stroller, I wished she would slow down a bit. Hand in hand like usual, Usagi and I were walking home from our last day of school before summer break. I couldn't help but be a little sad, knowing it would be a little over a month before we shared another walk to school. Even if we didn't get to see each other like normal, I was hoping that we could spend time together.

"Goodness, this heat is yucky," Mrs. Tsukino commented, "I can't wait to leave for the lake next week."

Uncontrollably, I stopped, causing Usagi to stop as well. "Mamo?" she said my name with concern.

"Are you going away?" I asked.

Usagi nodded as her mom answered, "Every summer break we go stay at Lake Nikko."

"That sounds like fun," I forced a smile, "How long will you be gone?"

"We get to stay for the month," she replied with a grin.

"Oh," I tried my best to not appear disappointed, but needless to say, I was. Since moving to Juuban, I hadn't done my best at making friends. I know it was my fault; I had become too dependent on my family's friendship with the Tsukino's. My parents had bonded with Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, and we all enjoyed each other's company.

"We go every summer," Usagi added happily, "It's so pretty!" Giving her a smile, I began walking again. She swung our hands back and forth, "Your family should come too, Mamo!"

"That would be fun," I admitted, "But I think a trip like that would be hard on my dad right now."

She frowned, "I didn't think about that."

"Maybe someday, though," I tried to cheer her up.

"Yes, someday," she agreed upliftingly.

As we came to my house, Usagi gave me a hug with the promise of seeing each other soon. However, as I watched her disappear down the street, I just knew 'soon' wasn't going to come fast enough.

 **. . . . .**

My mom singing woke me from my slumber. Blinking away my sleep, I opened my eyes to see her standing next to my bed, a tray of pancakes in her hands. "Happy birthday, Mamoru!" she exclaimed. As I sat up in my bed, she placed the tray of food next to me; it both looked and smelt amazing. "Here's a hearty breakfast for my handsome nine year old." Lovingly, she kissed my forehead.

"Nine?!" My dad wheeled himself into my room. With a huge grin, he exclaimed with a teasing disbelief, "There's no way my boy is already nine! It just can't be!" I laughed at his silliness.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. "It's so early. Who could that be?" my mom wondered aloud. She pointed to my food as she went to answer the door, "Eat up before it gets cold."

"Or before I eat it," my dad joked as he playfully reached for my food.

"Dad!" I pulled the tray away as we both laughed.

"Mamoru!" my mom called from the front door, "There is someone here to see you!" My dad and I exchanged curious glances. Setting my breakfast aside, I went to the door.

At the sight of Usagi and Mrs. Tsukino waiting at the door, I hurried to them. "Hi!" I greeted with surprise, "I thought you had left."

"Hello there," my dad said as he joined us, "Would you like to come in for some breakfast?"

Mrs. Tsukino shook her head. "No thank you. My husband is waiting in the car. We are leaving for our trip now, but we had to make a stop first. Right, Usagi?" her mom explained. She gently pushed her hesitant daughter forward.

With a shy expression, Usagi stepped forward and revealed a card from behind her back. Apprehensively, she handed it to me, "Happy birthday, Mamo!"

I took the card and immediately realized that she had made it herself. On the front, scribbled in crayon were the words 'Happy Birthday Mamo!' and inside, was a stick figure drawing of a boy and girl, holding hands. Written next to the boy was 'Mamo' and next to the girl was 'Usagi.' Then, in every different color were the words 'Best Friends Forever!'

Looking up, I gave her a thankful smile, "Thank you; I love it."

"Really?" her face brightened.

"Yes," I replied, "It's so good." She was obviously relieved. "How did you know it was my birthday?" I questioned.

"After Usagi's birthday, she asked your mother," Mrs. Tsukino explained.

"Thank you," I said again.

Mrs. Tsukino patted Usagi's head, "We need to get going. Say goodbye."

Usagi gave me a hug, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I said honestly.

"We will see you in a few weeks," her mom stated, "We will have to get together when we get back."

"That sounds great," my mom agreed.

Mrs. Tsukino took Usagi's hand, "Come on now, Usagi." My mom opened the door for them.

"Bye, bye, Mamo," she waved as they walked down our path to the \ car. I waved until it drove away.

"They are such a sweet family," my mom commented.

"Yes, they are. We are lucky to have them in our lives," my dad agreed. "Mamoru," I turned to him and noted his serious expression as he continued, "That little girl is something special. She doesn't have an older brother looking out for her, so you make sure to take care of her, okay?"

He didn't know that I had already made that promise to myself, but his request made that vow even stronger. Holding the card tighter, I gave him a determined nod.

"Okay, men," my mom said jokingly, "let's get back to the big birthday breakfast!"

"Yum," my dad licked his lips, "I can't wait to eat it all up!" He spun around in his chair and hurried down the hall.

"No, you don't! I ran past him to my room and blocked him from my food.

He crossed his arms, "Now, son, that is no way to treat your father." I just laughed and took a huge bite of pancake.

"You are both so silly!" My mom sat down on my bed and extended an envelope to me. "This is one of your birthday presents, but it's also a gift for us as a family," she stated.

Opening, the envelope, I pulled out three barcode key chains with "Kenko Center" written on it. "What are these?" I questioned.

"These key chains work as membership cards to the Kenko Center; it's an indoor swimming facility," my mom explained, "You've mentioned several times that you want to become a better swimmer." She presented a pamphlet and opened it to show me what the swimming pool looked like. "You and I can take swimming lessons here, while," she turned the page to show a man in some sort of lift, "your dad can use the swimming pool here."

I turned to my dad, "You can swim?"

He touched his knees, "I can't use my legs, but this health center can help me to swim without them."

"And that exercise will really help him," my mom added. Lovingly, she took his hand, "I think this will be fun for all of us."

Honestly, after the car accident, I thought my dad and I would never be able to do any sport together again. However, seeing that my dad and I could swim together brought joyful excitement to our future.

"I love this idea," I hugged them both.

"Wonderful!" my mom exclaimed, "We can start going any time."

"Today?!" I asked enthusiastically, causing them both to chuckle. I didn't know then, but swimming would effect my life in unexpected ways.

 **. . . . .**

 _DECEMBER - YEAR 3_

A shiver came through Usagi's hand, into mine, up my arm and down my spine. As I shook the chill off, I let out a breath, creating a small cloud of steam into the air. Glancing at Usagi's bundled up little body, I frowned, "It's gotten really cold."

She nodded into the scarf that was wrapped up above her nose. "I hate winter," she murmured against the cloth.

"Me too," I mumbled. I truly did hate winter, with all of its ice and snow. Another shiver ran down my spine at the thought of ice and the remembrance of the car accident. We were approaching a year since it happened, and even though I was healed from the physical impact of the crash, the impact it had on my family was still evident.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Tsukino apologized, "If your dad didn't have the car with him at work, I would have picked you all up." She wore a shawl around her body, covering Shingo, who was strapped to her chest in a carrier. Even though we were all cold, I could hear his soft baby coos as he was snuggled all cozy up against her.

"When will it get warm again?" Usagi complained.

Mrs. Tsukino sighed, "Winter has just started, it will be quite awhile."

This reply brought an irritated groan from behind Usagi's scarf. "I miss summer and picnics and swimming and..."

An idea sparked in my mind. "You can come swimming with me," I stated. Usagi stopped walking and looked at me; confusion was clear in her eyes. "Remember that I take swim lessons?" I asked, and she nodded 'yes' in reply. "We swim indoors, and the pool is heated," I explained, "You can come."

"Mamoru, that is very sweet, but we don't have a membership," Mrs. Tsukino said.

"I can bring a friend," I continued, "We are going this afternoon. Usagi can come too."

Usagi gave a little hop, her hair buns resembling bunny ears for a moment. "I want to go!" she exclaimed, "Please, Momma!" I smiled at her excitement.

"Let's see what Mamoru's parents say when we get to his house," she said before actually giving her consent.

Usagi grabbed my hand tighter, "Let's hurry, Mamo!" I laughed as she pulled me ahead, barely hearing her mother telling us to slow down.

 **. . . . .**

Pulling me ahead again, we approached the edge. The smell of chlorine was strong as we looked out over the large indoor pool. "Wow!" Usagi commented, "I've never been swimming inside!"

"Let me help my dad first, okay?" Usagi nodded and followed me to the edge of the handicap accessible entrance. There one of the lifeguards helped move my dad from his wheelchair to the swimming pool lift chair. "I'll grab your vest, dad!" I shouted and went to get his swimmers vest from our lounge chair. As I hurried back, I noticed Usagi staring at my dad with a concerned expression.

My dad noticed, too. "Usagi, this is how I can get in the pool," he explained, pointing to the crane connected to the chair, "It lifts me up and then puts me into the water. It's really fun!" He smiled reassuringly, receiving a small, but still uneasy smile. "I bet this nice man would let you try it out," he nudged the lifeguard in the arm.

The lifeguard took note of Usagi's uncertainty, and grinned, "Definitely! Let me get him in the water first." He helped my dad get the vest securely and comfortably snapped around him, and then fastened him into the chair.

"I can help him in the water," I said as I climbed down the ladder into the shallow end of the pool where I could safely rest my feet on the bottom. There I waited as the lifeguard, maneuvered the crane and lowered the lift into the water. Once in, I unfastened him from the chair, and he floated up freely.

"There we go," my dad smiled, "Thank you, Mamoru. The water feels great - so warm." He turned to Usagi, "Do you want to try the chair, Usagi?" Apprehensively, she looked at the chair. "It's okay if you don't want to," my dad reassured.

Suddenly, that recognizable determination straightened her posture, and she looked at the lifeguard. "I want to do it," she said sternly.

The lifeguard stifled a laugh. "Do you need a swim vest?" he asked as he brought the lift chair back to its first position. Pink tinted Usagi's cheeks as she gave a slight nod. "Okay, let me get you one," the lifeguard went to grab one.

"Usagi, can you swim?" my dad asked.

"A little," she shared, "I like it, but I am not that good."

"Well, don't you worry; Mamoru has been doing great with his swimming lessons, so he can help both of us," my dad winked at me.

I came to the edge of the pool, and spoke directly to her, "Yes, don't worry, Usagi. I will be right here." The sweetest smile of appreciation covered her face, and my heart fluttered a bit, causing my cheeks to heat up. It was such a weird feeling, and I couldn't understand it.

"Here we go," the lifeguard returned, taking my attention away from the strange feeling. He helped her put the vest on and got her secured in the chair. "Okay, hold on," he said as he turned the chair on and lifted her in the air. I watched her hands clench on the sides of the seat as he lowered her into the water. As soon as she was in, I swam to her side, unfastened the buckle, and extended my hands to her.

Whatever fears she may have had clearly disappeared as she took my hands and floated forward to me. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Let me know when you are ready to get out," the lifeguard instructed as he put the lift back in its first position.

"We will, thank you," my dad said with gratitude.

"Can you touch the bottom?" I asked Usagi.

She stretched out her legs, pushing against the strength of the vest, "Just my toes." I was able to stand flat footed without any floatation aid. When I first started swimming a couple of months ago, I needed a vest, but I took to my lessons and quickly didn't need it. I felt confident enough to help Usagi, but I was still glad she was wearing a one.

Usagi looked at my dad, and asked meekly, "Mr. Chiba, can I ask you a question?"

A knowing smile came to his lips, "Are you wondering if I can feel the bottom?" Slightly embarrassed, she nodded. He didn't seem to mind her inquiry at all. "I can't feel anything with my feet, and I can't swim with my legs, but I can use my arms," he illustrated as he pushed towards us against the water. "It's strange," he continued, "Even though I can't use my legs, sometimes they still hurt, but getting in the water feels good."

"I'm glad," she said genuinely.

"You're a very sweet girl, Usagi," my dad commented, causing her to blush. He then pointed to the other side of the pool; "I'm going to do some laps now. Take care of her, Mamoru."

"I will," I promised. As he left, I carefully walked her out into the bigger part of the shallow end. I could feel some resistance from her. "Are you okay?"

"It's just...it's a little scary being away from the edge," she admitted.

"Don't worry, Usagi. I will never let anything happen to you," I vowed.

The resistance disappeared, and she floated to me without any hesitation. "I believe you, Mamo," she smiled and held tight to my hands, "Now, spin me!" I laughed and began pulling her around in a circle. Her long blonde hair swirled behind her, and her precious giggle filled the air.

"Do you like it?" I grinned.

"Yes!" she laughed, "It's so much fun! Thank you for letting me come."

"I'm glad you're here," I happily stated. Slowly, I brought us to a stop; I didn't want to spin her so much that she got sick. I glanced over at my dad to make sure he was okay. I noticed a bit of strain on his face, but he still pushed himself forward.

"Mamo," Usagi grabbed my attention, "You're daddy is very strong."

Proudly, I nodded, "Yes, he is. After the car crash, he could have given up, but he didn't. He wants to be here for us."

"He loves you so much," Usagi commented, and I smiled with gratitude.

My dad had been one of the best doctors in Tokyo, but he couldn't work anymore after everything that had happened. However, the resolve he used in his job was now being used to get stronger every day. That strength and determination were traits that I desperately wanted, so I knew that whatever challenges found me, I would strive to overcome them to the best of my ability.

"I can tell you love him, too," Usagi sweetly added.

"Yes," I said, "He's my hero." He really was, and I wanted to make him proud.

 **. . . . .**

That night, I was exhausted. Going to the pool with Usagi was so much fun, but, truthfully, she wasn't a very strong swimmer, and I felt a bit worn out from making sure she was okay the entire time. Once she was comfortable in the pool, she was more fearless than she probably should have been. Where she should have been cautious, she let herself go free, which included running around the side of the pool and almost slipping. Usagi sometimes needed eyes on her more than she knew.

Of course, I didn't mind watching over her. Knowing she was safe made me happy, but goodness, my mind and body were tired today. A lesson learned; I needed to brace myself for Usagi's fearlessness, and needless-to-say, her lack of judgment at times. However, we were kids, so I believed she would someday grow out of that.

Sighing, I put the last of my homework aside and collapsed on my bed. The fluff of the pillows was welcomed, and the comfort induced an uncontrollable yawn.

"My, my, somebody is tired," my dad chuckled as he entered the room. "Little Usagi kept you busy today, didn't she?"

"A lit..." Another yawn came, interrupting my words. "A little."

"You made me proud today," he said, and my sleepy eyes met his. "You are a great leader and protector. Those are important characteristics to have."

"Thank you, dad," I replied softly, "I really want to be like you."

He looked at me with genuine surprise, "How so?"

I sat up. "You are strong and brave. You have never given up," I explained, "I want to grow up and be a man just like you."

With humble appreciation, he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Thank you, Mamoru, but promise me that you won't try to grow up too quickly. Time goes by so fast; make sure you take that time to enjoy the now and just be a kid." He ran his hand through my hair and winked, "A strong and brave kid."

Not only strong and brave, my dad was smart. He was completely right; time went fast and growing up came quickly. Before I knew it, junior high arrived, and the elementary school days with Usagi were things of the past.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

More to come; as soon as possible. Pardon any grammatical errors and please send me encouraging reviews. - With love, Kayla -


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from the Author:**

Tonight, I updated with TWO CHAPTERS, so make sure you read Chapter Four **BEFORE** this one! Thanks!

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **It All Started with a Rose**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter Five**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 _APRIL – YEAR 7_

"I don't like this," Usagi frowned deeply. We stood outside of Juuban Elementary, watching all the kids go to their assigned teachers. "This isn't fair," she complained.

"Now, Usagi, Mamoru will walk home with us right after school lets out," Mr. Tsukino explained, "So, don't be upset." He leaned down and kissed his daughter on her head, "I love you. I hope you have a wonderful day and make lots of friends."

"I don't want anymore friends," she mumbled under her breath, but her dad heard it and shook his head.

"Mamoru, are you sure you don't need me to walk with you the rest of the way?" Mr. Tsukino asked with concern.

"No, thank you," I replied, "I know where I am going."

"Okay, then," Mr. Tsukino waved at both of us and turned to leave, "Have a great day, you two."

"Thank you," I waved back. I glanced up at the clock tower of the school and realized that I really needed to be on my way. However, as I looked at Usagi with her head held low, I felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, Usagi," I apologized, "I wish I could stay here with you."

"Me too," she whimpered and surprised me with a tight hug, "What will I do without you?"

"You have Luna with you, right?" She nodded and turned so I could see the stuffed animal's head sticking out of her backpack. I smiled, "You'll be just fine." As I said that, I couldn't deny the anxiety I was feeling when I thought about not being at the same school. I was so accustomed to seeing her at lunch and during breaks, but my new school was about a mile further, making those opportunities impossible.

I glanced at the clock again and thought about that mile; I really had to leave her now. Gently, I let her go and forced the best smile I could, "Go on now and know that I will see you right after school."

"You promise?" Her bright blue eyes locked on mine with an intense gaze.

I gave her a stern nod, "I promise." With another quick hug, she turned and walked towards the teachers. Even though I needed to hurry, I waited until she reached the teacher holding the card with her year on it. As soon as she was there, I rushed on down the street.

Quickly, I made my way to my new school, Juuban Municipal Junior High. The outside of the school revealed how different it was from the elementary school; it seemed more 'grown up' looking. There were no teachers waiting outside for the students because we had received our class assignments in the mail. I was in Year 7, Class 1.

Noticing that I still had ten minutes, I slowed my pace as I entered the school. Even though I was twelve years old, I still felt small compared to the other students walking through the hallways, but I was determined to be brave. So, letting out a deep breath, I found my classroom and went inside.

There were already some students seated while others were trying to find their 'safe place' - the desk they would feel most comfortable in. Seeing their indecisive expressions made me realize that I wasn't the only one feeling a bit nervous. I maneuvered around a couple of kids who were talking and found a seat in the middle of the room; that seemed like it would be my 'safe place.' After hanging my book bag on the back of my chair, I took my seat and did what all awkward first day students do - look around nonchalantly and eagerly wait for the teacher to get things started. And, I knew, the sooner the day started, the sooner I would see Usagi.

The school bell rang and those who hadn't found their seat hurried and randomly chose one. Short whispers were said as a woman entered and went to the board at the front of the room. Taking a marker, she wrote, 'Ms. Sakurada Haruna,' and then turned to us. "Hello, students. Welcome to Juuban Junior High. My name is Ms. Sakurade Haruna," she gestured to the board, "and this is Year 7, Class 1."

She lifted a paper from the front desk, "I'm going to read the roster and when I call your name, please say 'present.'" She began reading the names one by one in alphabetical order so she quickly arrived at my name. "Chiba Mamoru."

"Present," I stood like the students before me and answered. Yet, as I sat down, I noticed a redheaded girl near the front looking back at me with a curious expression.

"Furuhata Motoki."

The boy next to me hopped up with a silly, "Yep, I'm here!" Not the appropriate respectful response that was asked for, but the teacher didn't seem to mind, and soft chuckles were heard amongst the others.

I glanced from student to student as she read name after name, but there wasn't any students that I recognized from elementary school. Perhaps that was because I was focused too much on my friendship with Usagi and time with my family. Yet, that didn't seem like a bad thing to me.

"Jooubachi Beryl."

"Actually, Ms. Sakurada, I go by Jooubachi Bey," the redheaded girl stood up, "Beryl was my grandmothers name." There was a bit of disgust in tone.

"Very well, Miss Jooubachi; I will make note of that," the teacher picked up a pencil.

As she corrected the name, the redheaded girl sat down, her eyes on me with odd smile pulling at her red stained lips. Clearly, she already wore makeup, which made her look a lot older than a Year 7 student. I did my best to avoid her gaze, but I could still feel her eyes on me.

"Man, looks like Queen Bey has her sights set on you," the silly boy from earlier covered his mouth in secret as he leaned over to speak to me.

"Queen Bey?" I repeated, quietly, no longer listening to the roll call.

"Her," he pointed to the redhead, "That's Bey...well, we all used to call her Queen Bey when we were in elementary school. She kind of ruled our class." He rolled his eyes, "A whole bag of drama right there."

I looked out of the corner of my eye at her, and to my relief, the girl was facing forward. Something told me that I needed to stay clear of her.

"Hey," the boy nudged me, "I'm Furuhata Motoki, but you can just call me Motoki."

"I'm Chiba Mamoru," I replied.

"That's everyone," the teacher silenced all whispers as clapped her hands together. "I'm sure a new school is scary for some of you, but don't worry, you will find yourself familiar with everything soon. This is your home room, but I am also your English teacher, so I will see you more than just at this time." She picked up a stack of papers and began passing them out, "This is your class schedule, as well as a school map and the list of school rules. I'm sure you will learn all of this faster than you think."

'Faster' - that's how I hoped this day would go...'faster.'

 **. . . . .**

To my disappointment, the day seemed to drag on. I went from class to class, finding my desks and meeting my new teachers. It already felt rather routine, but I kept wondering if Usagi was doing okay, especially when the lunch hour came.

It was a nice day, so I decided to take my meal to a table outside. Seeing some much older kids around, I realized that the high school was right next-door, and we all shared the same courtyard. I may have felt small before, but now I definitely did as boys who must have been Year 12's tossed a ball across the lawn.

I jumped as a lunch box was dropped next to mine on the table. "Hey, there!" the Furuhata boy planted himself in the seat next to me. "Mamoru, right?"

I nodded, "And you're Furuhata."

"Mo-to-ki," he said each syllable with forced pronunciation, "Call me, Motoki." He whipped his box open. "We are in the same class, so there's no reason to be so formal. That's not my style anyway." He seemed right about that. He did seem pretty carefree. As he bit into what looked to be an egg sandwich, he glanced into my lunch box. "Whatcha got?" he asked with food in his mouth.

"Meat buns and vegetables," I answered.

"Looks good. Did your mom make it?" He took another big bite.

"No, I made it," I stated as I pulled out one of the buns, "But, my mom taught me how."

"That's cool," he remarked, "I don't have a clue how to cook anything, but I do love to eat." He chuckled and ate some more.

Suddenly, a whistle sounded, and I noticed some kids running on a nearby track. "Cross country," Motoki pointed, "Already practicing." I simply nodded and began eating my lunch. He opened a bottle of water and took a long drink before asking, "Do you plan on trying out for any teams or clubs?"

Truthfully, I hadn't even thought about it. "I'm not sure," I said, "Are you?"

"Yep. I'm going out for basketball," he said proudly, "You should try out."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I've never really played before."

"Any other sports you like?" he asked.

"I enjoy swimming," I shared.

"Come join the swim team," a shrill voice came from behind us. We both turned around to see the familiar redhead coming towards us, a couple of other girls trailing behind her.

"Hey, Bey," Motoki said with a hint of annoyance.

"Hello, again, Furuhata," she said with even more annoyance, "Looks like we are in the same class again this year."

"Guess so..." he turned back to his food.

"Anyway," she sat down across from me, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Hello, Chiba Mamoru," she greeted.

"Hello," I returned, feeling awkward as the girls stood behind her, staring at me with strange smiles.

"I want you to call me 'Bey,' okay?" she ordered, "And, I'm going to call you 'Mamoru.'" I felt like I needed to pull away from her and her intensity. Strangely, she seemed to sense it and leaned forward. "I don't think any formality will be needed between us, Mamoru, okay?" Her eyes bore into me.

Swallowing the imaginary piece of meat bun that felt stuck in my throat, I just gave a strained nod.

Satisfied, she stood up. "Seriously, if you enjoy swimming, you need to join our team," she explained, "I will get you some information on it and leave it on your desk." Again she flipped her hair, but this time did so with a full body turn, "See you later, Mamoru." With that, she and her followers headed back inside the school.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru," Motoki grimaced.

"Sorry for what?" I questioned with surprise.

He gestured to the direction the girls had gone, "She's picked you, and once Bey picks a boy, she is determined to have him."

"I don't even know what that means," I stated, trying to brush off the discussion.

He rolled his eyes, "She 'likes' you."

Mimicking, I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he sighed and went back to eating. Beryl, 'Bey', whatever her name was, couldn't mean less to me, so I simply put the whole conversation aside and returned to my meal. There was only one girl that mattered to me, and I continued counted down the minutes to seeing her again.

 **. . . . .**

Like she had said she would, Bey had left a flyer for the swim team on my desk. As I walked home, I glanced over it half-heartedly. What I was really focused on was hurrying down the street to the elementary school, so I shoved the paper into my bag.

As I slipped my backpack back over my shoulder, I arrived at the school gate where Mrs. Tsukino and her son, Shingo, waited. "Hello!" I exclaimed as I hurried to them, "Usagi hasn't come out yet?"

"Oh, you know her," Mrs. Tsukino laughed, "Doesn't understand time too well."

"Hi!" Shingo, who was now four years old, waved at me spiritedly.

"Hi, Shingo!" I lifted my hand to give him a high five, receiving his hand in reply with great enthusiasm. Shingo had become sort of a little brother to me, and I did my best to be an encourager for him.

"Did you have a good day, Mamoru?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

I nodded, "It was fine."

"Did you make any..." Before she could finish her question, Usagi came running towards us, pigtails flying behind her, and a huge smile on her face. "There she is!" Mrs. Tsukino exclaimed.

Usagi greeted her with a hug. "Hi, Momma! Hi, Shingo!" she patted her brother's head and then spun around towards me. "Mamo!" she shouted my name as if I was a mile away from her. With obvious excitement, she hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much!"

After a day apart, I was overjoyed to see her and the light she brought to the world. "I missed you, too."

"Let's get going," Mrs. Tsukino said as she took Shingo by the hand. Gladly, Usagi took my hand as we followed behind. "Did you have a good day, Usagi?" her mom looked over her shoulder at us.

"Yes," Usagi happily replied, "My teachers are really nice."

"What took you so long?" she questioned.

"I was saying goodbye to Naru," Usagi replied, and instantly, I wondered whom she was talking about.

"Naru?" Mrs. Tsukino repeated the name.

"Osaka Naru. She's in my class, and she's really nice," Usagi explained, "We sit next to each other and have lunch together."

Suddenly, a strange emotion came over me. It was an immature emotion that left me ashamed. I was jealous. Thinking about Usagi having another friend to spend the day with should have brought me happiness, but instead, I wished that I was still the one she was eating lunch with.

"That's great, Usagi," Mrs. Tsukino commented, "You'll have to invite her to the house sometime."

"Okay!" she skipped a bit, pulling me forward. There was an obvious joy in her from making a new friend, so I knew what I had to do. I had to be thankful for this new girl who had made Usagi so happy. I had been worried about leaving her at the Elementary School, but she was no longer alone. I didn't need to be as worried anymore.

"What about you, Mamoru?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, "Did you make any new friends?"

Thinking back on the day, I couldn't say that I had the same sort of experience as Usagi, but I didn't want them to know that. "Maybe," I shared, "There's a boy in my class named Furuhata Motoki. We sit next to each other."

"Furuhata Motoki," Usagi echoed his name with an odd tone.

"Usagi?" I whispered, "Is something wrong?" Before she could answer, we had reached the front gate to my house.

Mrs. Tsukino paused with Shingo holding her hand. "Tell your parents we said 'hello,' okay?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." As she and Shingo headed on their way, I tried to let go of Usagi's hand, but she resisted. "What's wrong?"

A bit of red came to her cheeks. "I don't know why, but it makes me sad that we are both making new friends," she spoke softly.

I gave her a weak smile. "Me too," I admitted. Her eyes met mine and I squeezed her hand, "But, it's a good thing, right? And, I can't wait to meet Naru." I determined at that moment I was being truthful when I said that.

She grinned, "I want you to meet her!" Happy that she was reassured, I smiled in return.

"Usagi, come along!" her mom shouted.

Usagi let go of my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow," she promised.

"Tomorrow," I agreed as she left. I watched them go for a little while before heading inside. My first day of Junior High had ended, but it was the start of a new chapter; one with new people and, perhaps, new experiences.

Usagi had already made a new friend and transitioned into Year 5 well, but I needed to be more open to Junior High. I looked again at the swim team flyer, and this time genuinely considered it. Maybe, my swim lessons would be put to better use on a team. I knew it wouldn't hurt to consider it.

 **. . . . .**

That night, my parents asked me question after question about my day. I wasn't annoyed because I knew they were excited for this big change and what it would mean for me.

"So, Furuhata Motoki? You think you could be friends?" my dad asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. We had lunch together; he seems nice."

"That's good, Mamoru," my mom commented, "We absolutely love Usagi, but it will be good for you to have some friends at your own school. You will be able to branch out more."

I knew she was right, but her statement made me sound like a loner, and that, perhaps, Usagi played a part in it. Even though I hadn't been bothered by my lack of friendships, it seemed like that fact had bothered her. I frowned silently.

My dad cleared his voice, seemingly clearing the conversation. "What about sports?" he asked, "Do you think you'll try out for anything?"

Thinking about my mom's previous statement, I admitted, "I did get a flyer for the swim team."

"That's wonderful!" my mom said joyfully, "You are a great swimmer! I bet you would fit right in."

"Honey," my dad tried to lower my mom's intensity. He then turned back to me, "Are you considering it?"

'Considering it - yes. Deciding to - no.' I thought. But, seeing the hope in my mom's eyes, I couldn't fight the urge to want to please her. "I'm going to try out," I stated.

My mom cupped her hands, as if she was stifling an excited outburst. Instead, she spoke evenly, "I think that's a great idea."

"I do as well," my dad added, "I know you're good swimmer. Now, everyone else will."

I shrugged, "I don't even know if I'll make the team."

"Oh, you will," my dad said with a certainty that made me wonder if he would be right.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

More to come; as soon as possible. Pardon any grammatical errors and please send me encouraging reviews. - With love, Kayla -


End file.
